kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Tooru Amami
Character Overview Tooru Amami (天美 透 Amami Tooru) is the target in The World God Only Knows Novels. She saved Keima's life from a café that was burning down. Personality Amami, in the eyes of most people, gives off a cheerful and optimistic impression and is shown to be quite oblivious to her surroundings. This is literally shown by her eccentric actions of wandering about. She also decides things on a whim, such as going to Dean Land only because she feels it is the most likely place to have the "Eternal Plus" she's looking for. However, this is a facade she has made to cover her true side, which is more or less depressed. Due to the despotic treatment by her parents, Amami developed the fantasy world where she has to find the "Eternal Plus" as a way of making her deal with the constant "Minus checks" her parents gives her. Despite this, Amami fully knows that her visions are all a part of her imagination and subconsciousness of wanting to be freed from her parents, knowing herself that even her own story has its flaws. Despite looking listless, Amami is actually very careful of her surroundings, especially men. Knowing that her good body figure attracts men, to protect herself, Amami purposely uses strange sentences, such as, "…I’m an angel. I’m looking for an ‘eternal plus’. Do you know what it is?" and weird actions to scare these men away. Amami is also kind-hearted as she saved Keima from a fire that happened in a cafe despite knowing the risks of herself being trapped in the debris and her parents finding out her odd habits. She even had plans to visit Keima in the hospital if not for her parents. Apperance Amami has platinum-blond hair that goes down to her knees, while her eyes matches her hair color. Whenever she is in her "day-dream" mode, Amami wears a light yellow one-piece dress and a head-band with golden wings. The back of the dress has two white wings to give an angelic look to her cosplay. A necklace with a cross also hangs around her neck. When she's not in her day-dreaming mode, she wears a dull-colored jacket and a skirt that gives off a more serious and business-like aura. Background Amami was born in a very wealthy family and being the only child, she was very much loved by her family. Sadly though, she was overly loved and her family forced upon her strict regulations to protect her. Yet, these regulations heavily restricted her own freedom in the process. Any actions Amami took that were considered as unacceptable resulted with a referral called a "Minus Check", signifying her bad deeds. To escape from this, Amami started reading storybooks and manga, but they were eventually confiscated. As an alternative of that, Amami began cosplaying as an angel, in secret from her parents, in order to relieve the stress and pain from her strict lifestyle. Character History Denpakei Girl Arc Amami was just at the rooftop of a building, trying to find her non-existent "Eternal Plus" as a fire suddenly started. However, as she was the only one at the rooftop, so it was slightly too late the moment she heard the alarm. As she reacted, the surroundings were already covered with smoke, making her really scared. However, she used her handkerchief to prevent herself from breathing in smoke and successfully managed to head down the emergency staircase. At this moment, she managed to get an encounter, Keima was lying on the floor hugging his colorful bag of galge. Amami quickly moved towards Keima (who caught a glimpse of her) but he quickly falls unconscious again. Amami managed to carry Keima to safety before leaving him to the ambulance to prevent being found out by her parents. Amami later use all the time she could spare to come to the hospital Keima's staying as she was worried about him and after seeing that Keima was healthy, she wanted to head back, but as the weather was too good, she couldn’t help but enjoy the scenery as she looked out from the roof. After that, Keima followed her (since she's got a runaway spirit) and she tells him that she was nearby, looking for something. Keima asks what she's searching for, and she answers that she's searching for the Stars for her quest. Keima is confused, but they continue to talk for a bit. Keima notices that Amami continues to call him "my prince". After exchanging names, Amami believed that she won't be seeing him again. It was on yet another day, when Keima and Elsie found Amami, and Keima then approached her, greatly shocking Amami. Amami then thought that Keima was another one of the "animals" that tries to flirt with her and thus, she said some wierd sentences to scare off Keima. Keima, however never took a step back as he continued to follow her until the end. No matter what nonsense she did by bringing him to the entertainment center that she was always interested in. No matter how she tried to make him cosplay or dragging him selfishly along for a roller-coaster ride, always tried his best to respect her view on the world, which shocked her. Up till now, nobody would do this for her, not her parents or most of the public. Amami, for once, was truly happy and unconsciously feel in love with Keima. However, happy times would fly so fast. Someone called her phone, and it seemed that her mother started to doubt her excuse. Amami then left without letting Keima and Elsie know. On the fourth encounter, Amami saw Keima with another girl and she really couldn’t take it as she hurriedly left. That day, for the entire day, she was really restless. Then, her parents found out that she was walking on the streets. (Thanks to her personal tutor) Amami took numerous ‘Minus Checks’ and endless punishments. She was forbidden from going out except with her parents, and got scolded over and over again. While the "Minus fog" around her grows thicker, her parents doesn't seemed to realize it. Amami tried hard to search through her happy memories and arrived back at the Dean Land where she had fun with that boy. The time was really tight, and she felt that she could see those clear eyes of Keima clearly. And then, they met, Keima was kissing another girl. Her dreams vanished, her imagination wilted, Amami finally gave up on thinking at all. That day, Amami had lots of Minus Checks. As she sighed heavily and returned back to her own room, she was lethargic during the past few days. Especially after seeing that boy, Katsuragi Keima kissing another girl. The minus fog that covered her was too much. Amami opened the door to her room, and then,she met him for the sixth time. Keima was standing in her room, (with the ceiling broken) and beckos her. Amami wants to know how Keima did it with the latter saying things like magic and such, greatly angering her. Keima then said that he came here to break the curse that was plaguing her while Amami angrily said that he has kissed another girl already while Keima calmly said that he did that to save the girl. Amami then begins to tremble as Keima said he came to remove the black fog that only she can see. Amami then grows angry again and denied the existence of her own world saying that there is no such thing as "Eternal Plus". Keima then points at her cross, and said that it is there all along (Basically saying that she must believe in her self and be confident of her ideals). Amami accepted Keima's words and actions and they kissed, releasing the spirit in her. After that, Amami's parents came and were shocked to see their daughter seemingly drunk and her room in a mess while Amami smiled at them energetically. After her conquest, Amami became much more joyful. Trivia * Her name comes from the Kawachi-Amami Station (河内天美駅, Kawachi-Amami-eki). * Her name "Amami (天美)" can be translated as "Sky Beauty". * She likes angel-themed goods, fluffy chiffon cake, and poetry * She dislikes math * Her worries: "When I wake up after a good night's sleep, I sometimes don't know who I am." Category:Novel Character Category:Conquest Characters Category:Maijima Category:Plot Overviews